


Wailing Justice (Inhumane Rewrite)

by BlackBassHangout



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Feels, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Cowjime, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical Reenactment, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Multi, Nobility, Non-Consensual Groping, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Sleep Groping, Slurs, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Komaeda Nagito, Torture, Unconscious Sex, Whipping, cow hybrids, human hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBassHangout/pseuds/BlackBassHangout
Summary: After being taken from his quiet life as a serf by the noble Komaeda family to be their plaything, he finds himself forced into the hands of one Nagito Komaeda. Trapped in a strange new life of misery and isolation, Hajime must develop the abilities to survive in this hellhole, or be sent to the gallows for a swift execution.AUTHORS WARNING ⚠️This story will deal with several uncomfortable and often panic inducing topics. Please read the tags in their entirety before proceeding.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 71
Kudos: 93





	1. My Unheard Screams Drowned Out By Greed

Hajime pulled on chains and kicked with wild abandon at his cage, his howling cries of terror and pain from the metal restraints digging tight into his wrists, all while being ignored by the snickering by man driving the horse-drawn tumbril. To many, the sounds of a crying cow begging to be let go had long been held a commonplace, and the hustle and bustle of the town was too focused on their own day to day activities then the happenings of the horrific noises emanating from a cloth covered cage.

It was a sight often looked upon with greed, oddly enough. Many people wishing they where the ones brought to the paradise described in the books. But what was allowed to be spread to the still growing country and what was really going on where often separate entities entirely. No one really knew that the cows often where treated more like serfs with rights only given to them when their owners allowed so. 

And still, after knowing the fact for his entire life, wasn’t ready. He was scared, so incredibly fearful at what would happen to him. There where others he knew, most acquaintances, also being carted to the same fate on this terrible day, but as selfish as it may seem he didn’t care in the slightest about what happened to them. There was no room for others when your body was at risk of being split open any minute, and even worse so when you where being carted off to a noble family in the far west, so many miles away from home the thought of return was second to none. 

He didn’t know how long he kicked and wailed, but he didn’t want to stop, even long after his body forced him to. What did he do to deserve any of this?! All he wanted was his parents, to hold him once more, and say that they’d always be together no matter what. He was oh so dreading this no matter what the circumstances where. He had been lucky enough to at least find solace in the fact his owner was kind, compared to others. But the nobility where a tricky case. They have always chosen their small group of cows on two things alone, their ability to produce milk, and their relative beauty, and even then they where usually just carted around like pretty objects that had no real purpose, and their ability to produce milk often fell to the wayside. People often gave amnesty to the royals, as they where often believed to be gods among men, and he supposed, he felt he should too. His faith was never allowed to be anything his owner disagreed with, but it wasn’t like he knew any other way to think in the first place.

He just hoped it wouldn’t be too bad, there was no use crying over tears he could no longer shed, or the colors he couldn’t yet see. He took a deep breath, whispering his still shaking body words of comfort and support. It wasn’t like he didn’t know he’d still cry the moment a tear formed in his eye, but for now, he had other things to worry over. 

“One step at a time Hajime… one step at a time.”, his now raspy voice whispered through a soar throat, curling his body even tighter then the small cage forced him to be. But no matter what he said to himself, it didn’t help, and as soon as the tears had welled up in his eyes once more, they shed. He just hoped the road would continue to shake the tumbril his cage was careful roped onto, that way he could distract himself with the minor pain of the jostling metal imprisonment throwing him into its own metal bars.


	2. The Long Road To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ““You good back there little guy?” The familiar voice of the coachmen spoke, lifting his blanket for first time in days. The coachmen looked surprisingly young for delivering what was often considered as ‘important cargo’.”

The trip was long and exhausting, and he didn’t think he was ever fed less each day in his life. He remembered the rather uncomfortable words of the coachman, “Sorry little guy, our dear rulers need you skinny when you arrive, something about not wanting commoner fat in your system.” Followed by a degrading pat to the head. It was in times like these he wished his ahoge could stab people, he didn’t like it when people touched his head.

He felt so tired, and the circles under his eyes where getting darker and darker as the exhausting trip continued. Usually he was left out in the cold when the coachmen made a stop at an inn, only the thin blanket covering his cage to keep others from sight protected him from the harsh elements. And right now, in fact, rain poured on the tumbril, soaking the blanket and coating Hajime’s crumpled form as he tried to stretch what little he could. He supposed he didn’t mind it all that much, he’d grown used to the feeling by now, but what he was far from used to was the embarrassment of licking the water that had fallen onto the bottom of the cage, and down his body. It was the best way to get water when the single small glass a day he was being given wasn’t cutting it. 

But when the tumbril came to a sudden halt, he snapped upwards, hitting his head on the top of the cage, squeaking from the sudden impact and making his chains clank against itself. “Ow…” 

“You good back there little guy?” The familiar voice of the coachmen spoke, lifting his blanket for first time in days. The coachmen looked surprisingly young for delivering what was often considered as ‘important cargo’.

The slightly scraggly looking boy pulled out a small key, unlocking the cage with ease. Wait… why were they stopping? Hajime thought he might have felt… better being able to leave the cage, but he was absolutely frightened to step his hoof out, instead curing further away from the exit.

“Come on… don’t be like that. It’ll be okay, I promise! They aren’t all that bad… kinda.” Hajime and the coachmen just stared at one another for a few moments before the boy made a sudden move to pull him out by his legs. Oh hell no! Like he was going to be manhandled by someone who looked younger then he was. The boy quickly found trying to remove a hybrid from this cage by the legs would be a deadly move, as the thrashing of the limbs almost made the brown hooves collide with his face, a potentially deadly outcome. “Please come out!”, he quietly begged as he quickly dropped the furry legs, “I’ll get in massive trouble…” 

“…” The words made Hajime feel a little bad for being so difficult, he knew he’d be forced out one way or another, but nonetheless he refused to give in.

“Okay uhm… how about we talk about our lives, get to know each-other a bit, then will you come out?”

“…”

“Uhm… well… I’m Makoto! And I was promoted a few months ago, and then was immediately set off to fetch you! That’s kinda it… for me anyway. What about you?”

“…?” Hajime really didn’t know what this guy was trying to accomplish, but whatever it was he was failing miserably.

The boy, Makoto, nervously coughed into his arm, before attempting again. “Well, I think your name is Hajime? And your owner sold you to our Dearest Queen Komaeda Tomiju, and you were bought as a gift to her son.”

The caged in brunette looked to the side for a moment, before ultimately deciding on giving this guy a break. Maybe. “… does she make you say the ‘Dearest’ or are you just a suck up?”

The boy gasped at Hajime’s unheard of behavior, making the cow hybrid tilt his head slightly, “D-don’t say that in front of anyone else! Her Highness is very… particular about what her subjects call her. She may have you executed if you say such rude things again so… be careful, ok?!”

“Ok?” 

“Good. Now uhm… can you come out now, little guy?”

Slowly and anxiously, Hajime crept his way out of the small box, his sore limbs popping at any little movement. Almost immediately as he stood up, Makoto latched his hands onto the chain around his neck, making great haste as he pulled him along. In a way, Hajime was grateful he did, seeing as he could barely stand by himself.

“We have to hurry, I’m already late as it is!” 

Hajime cringed inwardly at the reminder of who he was being carted off to, he really tried to forget. The memories of the first few days of him wailing in terror only to be brought with the innocent giggles of Makoto, like he was some child throwing a tantrum. Did he even know the truth? 

His friend back at the farm knew someone who was brought to the ‘Royal Prison’, as they called it. It didn’t end well for them. He didn’t expect his experience to be any different.

It was only then Hajime took his head from the ground, looking up at the direction he was being led to, and the sight made him stop in his tracks. He wasn’t ready… not yet! Damnit, what was wrong with him? He knew what he was getting into and had so much time to prepare, why only now did he freeze up. His eyes gazed upon the castle towering high above him, its very build so meticulously crafted to strike fear into his heart. It looked more like he was entering the hell mouth then a home and court for nobles.

“H-hey! Come on… don’t freeze up now, and keep your head to the floor, these guys are going to fire me if you keep this up!”

Yeah, like he was the one in danger here.

Nonetheless he saw no choice, and on shaky legs he followed the orders obediently. Maybe he could’ve made a run for it, but the guards surrounding the premises would surely shoot him down with their arrows long before he got a chance. The large doors where pulled wide open, and whoever was on the other side made Makoto bow immediately.

“Y-your highness! I- what are you doing here? I thought…“ 

“Don’t tell me you used that little cage to transport such precious cargo all this way?”, a women’s voice spat, approaching the still standing Hajime, too frightened to move at all. Her hand softly grazed his jaw, turning his face every which way as she examined every flaw and perfection about his face. “He’s a very pretty bovine, look my little Nagito, he’s so scared too… Isn’t it adorable?”

Hajime could only gulp in his fear at her words, every vowel dripping of sick affection.

“Very much so, mother! He looks just like you.” Hajime purposely avoided looking at either of the two, too scared of the gases he may meet.

“Come on, pretty little bovine, we’ll get a servant to clean you up! We can’t have you walk around with such a dreadful selection of clothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and I apologize for any grammatical errors I made. Thank you for reading, I appreciate the support a lot!
> 
> If you like this story, I have three others about Komahina! (Shameless plug? Yes.)
> 
> “(Drowning In My Own) Deception”  
> “After getting raped at school, Hinata starts reconsidering attending Hopes Peak. Unfortunately, he hasn’t realized the moment he caught this mystery mans eyes, he no longer held the right to make decisions for himself.”
> 
> Please mind the tags for D.I.M.O.D, it’s a very dark story.
> 
> The next on is called “Cat Café”  
> It’s more on the lighthearted side if you’d prefer that.  
> “Hajime helps Tanaka and Sonia at their Cat Café, and ends up alone with Nagito in the back-room.“
> 
> And finally “Butterflies (A Short Komahina Story)”  
> “ He loved Nagito, and Nagito loved him just a bit too much.”  
> This one is very dark, please read the tags (and don’t eat while reading it)
> 
> Shameless plug over 👀


	3. Humiliating Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t be scared, you’ll enjoy pleasures the lower classes could never dream of.” He wanted to roll his eyes. He liked it better with his family! But he knew there was a possibility the royals weren’t as bad as he thought… he supposed they hadn’t done anything yet. So maybe, just maybe he’d be okay. 
> 
> How wrong he was.

“Come on, pretty little bovine, we’ll get a servant to clean you up! We can’t have you walking around with such a dreadful selection of clothing.”

She pointed to the rags covering his body, before waving her hand at her entourage of servants, and quickly an ensemble of them surrounded his still shaken form. He squealed as one of them lifted his leg up by his thigh, wiping the mud from his hoof with a wash bucket and rag they had prepared. 

The Queen and Prince let out small chuckles at the boys pule; and so they didn’t have to be near the dirty, whining cow, they headed off to their bed chambers, but not before the young Prince whispered something into a servants ear. That was the last thing he saw before the ladies pulled his now clean body away, urging Makoto out the door. 

“Don’t be scared, you’ll enjoy pleasures the lower classes could never dream of.” He wanted to roll his eyes. He liked it better with his family! But he knew there was a possibility the royals weren’t as bad as he thought… he supposed they hadn’t done anything yet. So maybe, just maybe he’d be okay. 

How wrong he was.

For now, however he found himself tossed into a nearby room hounded by so many people, saying things so fast his brain couldn’t keep up. 

“Longer sleeves, he has bruises on his arms.” Or, “Not the purple, he looks too high status for his rank.”, and the such. His long, floppy brown ears were being pulled every which way, as people brushed his hair, desperately trying to get his spiky hair to cooperate to no avail, and shoved clothes against his body, only to retreat moments later and repeat the process again.

“Calm down everyone, you’re scaring him! Don’t be frightened… uhm, what’s your name?” The room finally quieted down, and everyone bowed to the speaker in front of him. It was a calm looking seamstress, her long blue hair bouncing gracefully behind her as she stepped towards the confused cow.

“Uhm… Hajime…?” She gave him a polite smile, but he couldn’t place why it didn’t feel quite right.

“I am Tsumugi Shirogane! Im also the Royal Seamstress, I take it you’re the cow Our Dearest Queen Komaeda Tomiju’s latest purchase?”

“I- I think so.”

A slightly disturbing giggle left her mouth, and she skipped over to a large closet, rolling out a block of wood on a high pole that went up to his shoulders, with a strange garment on it. “Prince Komaeda asked me to make it especially for you! Wasn’t that so kind of him?” Her at first kind tone slowly drifted into a taunting one as she continued. “Someone of your kind enjoy walking around naked, right? Unfortunately us humans like to maintain decency, so you won’t be able to do that unless Our Dearest Prince Komaeda tells you to”

“We don’t-“ A glare from her frightening eyes silenced him immediately and brought his attention to the garment hung onto the block of wood.

The mannequin had quite a disturbing sight on it, a long cloak that reached ankle length, made of a pale green fabric, and the underside appeared to be fitted with as much fluffy wool that could possible fit. It was held together by a light brown collar with a bell decorated in little jade beads. There seemed to be straps that could close the cape up, but doing so would completely restrict his arms. 

Hajime didn’t know if he was more terrified of the cape seeming to have to be worn by itself, or the fact the person he was being handed to on a silver platter wanted him to be so… bare. It’s still possible this… Tsumugi girl was taking “creative liberties” in her design choices, still. So he tried to look on the positives, and not judge the Royal family too harshly. Not for now anyway.

“I can see by the look on your face you love it! Thank you! Anyway I just wanted to make sure you wore it tonight, but I must be going now. Bye now, don’t have too much fun without me!” 

He was tempted to assure her he really wouldn’t. But before he could get a moment to rest the servants immediately dressed him up in the delicate fabric, the soft materiel feeling comforting and warm in contrast with the rooms cold atmosphere.

As much as he wished to use his arms in the heavy coat, there was no way he could weasel them through an opening to have them be of any use. He supposed that was the point, no one wanted cows to actually have rights, that’d just be too much! What a travesty really…

Hinata rolled his eyes at the sarcastic thought. He couldn’t even call it sarcasm from how many people would share that sentiment completely seriously.

A sudden pain shot through his ear, making him squeal out, and making a women in the mini entourage giggle, only to be smacked on the back of the head by another.

He glanced over to his left to see a girl hanging embroidered jewelry from his floppy brown ear. The weight of the heavy metal pulled uncomfortable on him, but it got worse when the same thing used to poke at him slowly came to his nose.

“N-no!” He yelled, attempting to pull away only to fall back on a few of the maidens dressing him up, only moving their feet to avoid collision with his hooven ones. Hands from the crowd grabbed at his jaw, cheek, and hair to keep him from thrashing about any longer as the pin pricked at his nose, stabbed through the sensitive flesh. He let out a cow-like whine at the pain, they didn’t have to go that far! Piercings in one ear were reserved for cattle owned by noblemen and women, but it rarely attached to the face as well. The technique was still so new too, completely impossible to achieve without a painful result.

“What was your last time having sex?” A servant who was cleaning the dripping blood up and attaching the chain from his earring onto his nose asked. “And what positions have you done before?”

“… no and none?” The women rolled her eyes, scoffing at the cow.

“Hmm. Don’t struggle.”

Before he could respond, she pulled out a silver… what even was that? It was decorated quite well, with a circle of jade set right in the middle. From the backside, there was a- oh shit! He cringed at the sight of a jade replica of a male genitalia… was that a fucking gag?!

He knew in that moment he was completely and utterly screwed. What type of person did one have to be to make someone wear such a humiliating item?! Even worse, who would spend so much money on it? Yen didn’t grow on trees! Well, at least outside of legends, anyway.

As much as he wanted to scream and cry, he knew it’d only make things worse, so all he did was glare at the object as it was slowly attached to him, and the cold, grotesquely shaped gemstone slowly pushed its way down his throat. The feeling was so intrusive and uncomfortable, like he was being forced to throw up yet the bile would never rise.

“Good, we must present you to Our Dearest Prince Komaeda at once, per his request. He wants to see if your any good to keep around as far as I can tell.” A bubbly voice spoke out. Is that what he whispered to one of the servants earlier? This man seemed so utterly repulsive to him at this point, more so then he had ever been to a person in a single hour. 

Clinking of a new collar being placed on his neck, just like everything it was expensive and unnecessary, but this one didn’t rest on his collarbone as uncomfortably as the other one, at least.

The chain began pulling, and just like every time before it he mindlessly followed, paying his best attention to the direction they took to The Prince’s Chambers. Every little turn, stone, and extravagant furniture he burned into his brain. 

And finally, he was brought face to face with the colorful doorway into his new owners room. Just like everything else in this place, it was unnecessarily expensive looking and well decorated, although he supposed that was the point. 

“We have prepared the cow,”, one spoke to the guards standing menacingly at the door, “He asked we bring it to him.”

Hajime glared at the women who had called him an ‘it’; this would really be a long night, wouldn’t it?


	4. Dearest Prince Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “… y-yes.” The poor cow squeaked out, ears falling over his face.
> 
> “Yes what?”
> 
> The Prince grinned at Hajime’s trembling lip, “Yes… yes Dearest Prince Komaeda…”.

“We have prepared the cow,”, one spoke to the guards standing menacingly at the door, “He asked we bring it to him.”

Hajime glared at the women who had called him an ‘it’; this would really be a long night, wouldn’t it?

The guards exchanged a look only they could read, before one of them knocked gently on the door. Almost immediately it threw itself open, a terrifying figure seeming to tower above everyone in the room. He still hadn’t gotten a good look at the Prince, but now he wished he never had. 

His white curly hair, porcelain skin, and pale green eyes showed almost no warmth in his complexion. If he wasn’t standing so menacingly above his crouched form, Hajime would’ve assumed he was dead. His clothes were bright red, hints of gold covered every inch. From delicate lacing to the long necklace trailing down to what he assumed was his waist, he couldn’t really tell as the long drapes of layered red fell down to the floor, elegantly dragged behind him. 

“Ah, there you are. How cute~.” As soon as he spoke, the servants scurried off further into the palace, too worried of upsetting the Prince. 

He stared deep into the others shaky hazel eyes, showing a sinister smirk. He pulled his hand out from his long sleeves, and rested it on his cheek, slightly pulling at the gag, moving the jade around uncomfortably in his mouth.

“How are you liking your new clothes?” He mocked, trailing his fingers down his cloth covered body, stoping at one of the button hooks at the top of his coat. Hajime’s brow furrowed, what was this guy planning to do, undress him in his open doorway, right in front of the guards?! 

As he feared, the hook was slowly undone, and he quickly moved to the next one, and the next, not stopping until his chest was completely bare, and his crotch was a single unhooking away from being exposed.

The Prince chuckled at Hajime’s distraught, beet red face, admiring how adorable he looked when his eyes furrowed in fear. “Your chest is so big, I’m sure such a bovine like you enjoys all the attention your owners gave you, right?” He violently shook his head, his owners knew better then to make such suggestive comments, after all any cow you picked from the crop would have the force to kill another if they hit someone with their hooves hard enough. Even the youngest of which could at least snap bones if they tried.

He supposed that’s one of the perks of being a noble. They didn’t have to worry about minuscule creatures harming them from the guarantee that they’d be caught and executed without a trial, as well as any poor cow that happened to be nearby.

After what felt like eons, Prince Komaeda tore his eyes away from the cows body ushering him inside before waving his hands at the guards to shut the door behind them. Hajime had to wonder what would happen if a servant or knight misunderstood the simple gesture. It probably wouldn’t be pretty.

As he stared in a wonder filled horror at the sheer size of Prince Komaeda’s chambers, he felt another’s body heat creep up behind him. He didn’t like all the attention the other was giving him, he knew he’d be handsy but he never expected him to be touching him this much. It felt wrong, gross even. Absolutely disgusting. He never thought someone would be touching his now bare body like this until long after adulthood, (only being eighteen himself) but now he’d be shocked if he wasn’t ripped of his virginity any second now. It was true that all nobles had to wait until they had been married off to have sex, but it wasn’t like they couldn’t ignore that rule whenever they wanted.

So there he laid, the coat he was just humiliated by, now humiliating him even more as it laid tauntingly on the equally extravagant bedside table, the equally bare man unhooking the silver gag from the back of Hajime’s head, slowly pulling the jade member out from his mouth, long strings of saliva dripping out and coating the gemstone, finally slipping out with a light pop. 

“You took that so well~… good job.” He spoke with that disgustingly condescending smirk of his, quickly pecking his lips onto the others “But you still have another duty to complete. I told them to put this on you if your body was still innocent, so you have to be trained, isn’t that right?”

Hajime could only stare in fear at the strange man, tears welling in his eyes; damnit, why did he have to cry now?

Komaeda’s condescending smirk turned into a heart stopping glare as time went on. “I asked you a question, I may be a lowly prince but you are still far below me, you are far out of line ignoring me like this! I’ll ask again, you must be trained to serve my every whim, be broken and brought down to your true place, isn’t that right?”

“… y-yes.” The poor cow squeaked out, ears falling over his face.

“Yes what?”

The Prince grinned at Hajime’s trembling lip, “Yes… yes Dearest Prince Komaeda…”. He let out a disturbing giggle as he pressed a light kiss to his temple, picking up the gag he left laying on his bed. 

“Good… good. Let’s get started, pretty little bovine.”


	5. Torture Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon enough, the Prince carried him back to his room in his own arms, feeling himself pass out not too much after.
> 
> Good, he didn’t want to be conscious right now.

“… y-yes.” The poor cow squeaked out, ears falling over his face.

“Yes what?”

The Prince grinned at Hajime’s trembling lip, “Yes… yes Dearest Prince Komaeda…”. He let out a disturbing giggle as he pressed a light kiss to his temple, picking up the gag he left laying on his bed. 

“Good… good. Let’s get started, pretty little bovine.”

He rubbed the egregious gag back onto Hajime’s still trembling lips. The boy whimpered as the end creeped its way back into his mouth, the head of it being circled around his tongue, and the feeling of Komaeda peeling his mouth further open with his grotesque fingers became evermore noticeable. Eventually, he opened his mouth for him, and almost immediately the Prince dragged the bottom of the gag across his tongue, watching in joy as the built up saliva drooled down his face. 

“So messy, you stupid cow~.” Despite the harsh comment, he seemed very pleased with Hajime. Without a warning, he shoved the gemstone deep into his mouth, thrusting it in and out as the other gagged out a whimper when it hit the back of his throat.“Yeah… just like that…”

The Princes horrid words burned into the now crying cows brain as he forced him to be face-fucked by some disgusting ‘tool’ used for this sick form of training. His humiliation was dangerously eating away at him, Hajime wanting nothing more then to crawl into the deepest corner of the smallest hole he could find and die. 

“N-ngh~!” The cows eyes snapped open wide at the horrific sounds he heard, bringing his attention to the Princes… oh…

He looked on in disgust at the Prince using his jewel adorned hand to stroke his leaking cock, with the Prince staring greedily back.

It wasn’t long until the rapid moving of the gag was ripped from his mouth, quickly replaced with the feeling of warm semen splattering all over his chest, landing some on his face, drops of the salty liquid pouring into his mouth, and the cum on his chest dripping all over his own member. “Haaa…haaa”, Komaeda panted,”Such a good bitch you where. I can’t wait to feel how tight your throat really is. Why don’t we try that out now, little bovine?”

Thankfully, before Hajime had a chance to respond, a knock at the door interrupted the heated silence.

“Our Dearest Prince Komaeda, may Ibuki enter?” An unfamiliar voice asked. Komaeda sighed, pulling his garbs back over his crotch as he practically stomped towards the door, leaving Hajime on full display.

“What do you want? I’m busy.” The Prince hissed as he flung the door open to reveal a strange looking black haired girl, with strips of a very colorful fabric braided into her hair. 

“The Queen asked me to play at tonight’s dinner, and she said you could bring your new pet! Also, she has a surprise, hurry or you’ll be late, okay?” The girl skipped off as soon as she appeared, leaving the grumbling Prince alone with his new toy. 

If Hajime was honest, he was shocked at the fact Komaeda didn’t call for her head after she told him to hurry up, he was the Prince after all, not some measly bard.

“What a shame, and here I was hoping to play with you more. Well, I could always play with your lovely body there right?” Hajime quickly shook his head, he didn’t want any of this, especially not that! But his silent pleas went ignored as Komaeda tugged on his leash, pulling him out the bed and forcing him to follow. He pulled his arm over his bare chest, only to have it swatted away. 

So that’s how he ended up in this miserable position, sat on the Princes lap, covered in his semen while other lesser nobles and rich aristocrats chatted up a storm around them, not even bothered in the slightest by the naked cow. The bard whose name appeared to be Ibuki was playing her music happily, as if several people weren’t displaying their rape victims like trophy’s around her.

He was sat in between the Queen and King, the pressure of acting perfect made him unwillingly slink further into the Princes lap, cringing deeply as still warm cum rolled down his legs.

Gross…

He felt a hand pat at his head, gently rubbing around his horns. He knew it was the Prince, of course, but he still looked up at him, only to make eye contact with the cocky grinned noble.

Even grosser…

Suddenly, the Queen piped up,”So, did you find out if he was a virgin or not? A little birdie told me that she accidentally interrupted you two~.” She asked in a playful tone, her very voice making the entire room quiet down in fear of having their head taken from their shoulders.

“It is a virgin; even still they did so well when I trained them earlier.”

“You didn’t ask the breeder to train it for you?” 

“No, I’d prefer to train him myself. After all the breeder doesn’t like to train them, and I don’t want anyone to touch him the way I do~.” God, could these people end a sentence without sounding so suggestive?

The Queen lifted her fork from her plate, pressing the food against Hajime’s mouth. “Open up little one, you need some REAL food in your system if you want to complete your duties. Those filthy peasant scraps won’t do you any good!”

Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, before peeling off the food around the fork as it pulled away again. “Good bovine!” Komaeda praised, kissing at the clearly uncomfortable cows shoulder.

“Before I forget honey, I caught one of my own cows stealing an old piece of jewelry while he tried to escape! I decided to make him the main event of the evening! They should bring him out shortly.”

The Queen turned towards the bard, grabbing her attention and waving her off to grab said cow. Hajime shivered at what that could mean, it could be anything from being raped in front of everyone to being cooked alive, based on what he knew anyway.

“Oh look, here he comes!” The Queen spoke with joy, but before Hajime could peek and try and prepare himself for what they planned for the poor cow, the Princes hand slapped over his eyes, some of his own cum getting on his hand in the process.

“When he gets his just punishment,” the Prince whispered with a seductive tone, “You will see how good you have it, understood?”

“…yes Dearest Prince Komaeda…”

“When we are around other families, call me master, okay   
~?”

The cow gulped in fear. “Y-yes… Master.”

Hajime could practically feel his condescending grin behind him as he removed the now sticky hand from his face, revealing a slightly older male tied to a chair displayed on a pedestal at the end of the long table, giving the royal family (and unfortunately Hajime as well) a magnificent view of everything head on. All of the tools laid out on a transportable platform as the cow tried to break through his bonds and scream through the cloth tied around his mouth.

The sight made the entire dinner party burst out laughing. Laughing like someone told them a good joke or that they had gotten into a job they really wanted. Not the reaction most would have when witnessing such a horrid scene, or at least not the reaction Hajime would have, as he quickly found himself burry his head into the Princes chest in utter fear, making the guests laugh harder.

However, the Prince had other plans, forcing the semen stained face to look at the tied up cow, witnessing in horror as a pair of what seemed to be golden pliers where picked up from the portable platform by a blonde women in large pigtails. 

As he watched in disbelief, the executioner pulled the cloth tied around the other cows mouth of, bringing the pliers to his mouth, and with one swift motion, ripped his tooth right out, making him scream in pain. Hajime could only squeal out in response as his eyes welled with tears.

Before he knew it his own body was lifted in the air slightly, only to feel a wet and warm member sliding up and down his backside. Was this fucking psychopath really going to take his virginity, not only in front of everyone, but in front of a man being brutally tortured?! 

His worst fears were confirmed when the tip of the member painfully peaked into his unprepared hole, the feeling of which making Hajime desperately grab onto the royals hair behind him, weeping silent tears whilst the Prince lowered his body back on his lap. He cried out in pain as the Prince stuffed him full, who thankfully let his unprepared body relax before going any further.

The Prince chastised him again for not looking at the man cruelly being unteethed, the gore covered sight of blood coming in heaps from the man’s mouth too much for Hajime to bare. All he could hear was the screams of that man, not the cheering of the rowdy crowd, or the hooting at Komaeda deflowering his despairing body, just his pained screams for an end. 

After a few moments of stalling, the Prince wrapped his arms under the cows legs, lifting them wide on full display, slowly beginning to thrust up into him. If Hajime was focusing on his own body instead of the other cows’, he would’ve noted it didn’t feel bad. It wasn’t a great feeling, but it certainly didn’t hurt as much as it could’ve. And unfortunately, it slowly began to feel so much better.

The Prince whispered into Hajime’s soft fur covered ears, “You could have it so much worse, that disgusting man betrayed the people that fed him, sheltered him, and took care of him. He could be you. But of course… you’d never do that to me, would you?”, Hajime furiously shook his head, a pleading, cow-like cry of fear leaving his mouth.

“N-no! I wouldn’t-“, Hajime hiccuped through crying eyes, “I wouldn’t Master; I wouldn’t!”

“Perfect. You’re doing perfect, my precious bovine.” He said as he slammed into the cow above him, making him cry out once more whilst the Prince increased his pace.

Another wretched scream echoed in Hajime’s ears, the squelching noises from the member entering and exiting his body, and from the man across the room having the very skin on his bones pulled out filled the air. The guests seemed pleased with the event, gawking and cheering like it was every ordinary day. Unfortunately for the cows of the upper class, it was. 

Hajime let out an unwanted moan as the cock deep inside of him hit his prostate with another vicious thrust, making him roll his head back on the shoulder of Komaeda. 

“Gahhh!” He cried again as the Prince under him made sure to hit the same spot again, and again, and again. 

And just as the horrific screams were cut off with the splattering up his organs, the erratic thrusting was cut off with splattering of the Princes thick load dumping deep into his new toys body, and the toys own release splattering all over the rest.

Hajime refused to look at what had become of the man, and thankfully Komaeda didn’t make him. He just wanted this night to be over with, not doing a thing other then heavily breathing through the unwanted crowds applause. But despite his best efforts, he broke down in tears. It wasn’t like it changed a thing for anyone, no one cared about the feelings of the simple cow they could easily replace.

His heavy breathing slowed down and, eventually, the Prince pulled him off of his member, and immediately cum spilt onto his lap. Hajime didn’t care about the putrid smell in the room, or the barrel of semen covering his entire body, he just wanted sleep. He was so, so, so completely and utterly exhausted he couldn’t find it in him to care right now. Soon enough, the Prince carried him back to his room in his own arms, feeling himself pass out not too much after.

Good, he didn’t want to be conscious right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter wasn’t proof read, so I apologize for any mistakes or weird phrasing.   
> It was a lot of fun to write though, and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!  
> Some of you probably remember the original Inhumane (before I deleted it), may remember the original premise.  
> This is for people who read it and are still curious about what the ending would’ve been.
> 
> My main idea was that Hajime was raised by humans; all of which used him in very sexual ways, making him frightful of anything and everything around him, and never being let outside. And Chiaki, was actually an informant going undercover to expose everything that was happening to her kind that was being kept secret, like the abuse and such. And Nagito was supposed to be helping her, mainly because his parents gave all his love to there business, and if it went crashing down he’d get there affection. 
> 
> I don’t think I did a great job at writing this AT ALL. The premise was silly to me, and I just wasn’t inspired to write ever. I did a horrid set up and just wasn’t proud of it. This one, however, actually has an ending in mind (what? Me, and a planned story!? Never heard of it) and I’m excited to write this one.
> 
> Apologies for the long wait, and slightly short first chapter. I wanted to get this out ASAP and get the intro done and over with. I already wrote seven different versions of it and this is the one I like most.


End file.
